


[Podfic] The DI and the Spy 2

by chasingriver



Series: The DI and the Spy [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, London, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Running, Sequel, Shower Sex, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their unconventional introduction in The DI and the Spy, Mycroft decides to accept Greg's offer of "running lessons".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The DI and the Spy 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The DI and the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558609) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [The DI and the Spy 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171979) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The DI and the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586347) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> This podfic is a direct sequel to The DI and the Spy, and certain plot elements will be confusing if you haven't read or listened to it. Links to it are above.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

**Podfic duration: 7 hr 31 min**

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/DI2/DISpy2_All.mp3) | **259 MB** ("save link as...") 
  * [11 MP3s in a .ZIP file](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/DI2/DISpy2.zip) | **258 MB**
  * [Podbook/M4B](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/DI2/DISpy2_podbook.m4b) | **222 MB**

  


## Alternate Download Site:

These are on Google Drive, and are potentially faster.

  * [MP3](https://docs.google.com/uc?export=download&confirm=vCdg&id=0ByRfyZwtQtZSRzJzUnpnb2RkU2M) | **259 MB**
  * [11 MP3s in a .ZIP file](https://docs.google.com/uc?export=download&confirm=HGz1&id=0ByRfyZwtQtZSLV9SVVRPNDlBX0U) | **258 MB**
  * [Podbook/M4B](https://docs.google.com/uc?id=0ByRfyZwtQtZSdlhTdHNqNlBGVkE&export=download) | **222 MB**



## Note:

If you have any problems with the links, please leave me a note in the comments and I'll fix them right away. Thank you!  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for me on tumblr, I'm at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
